ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkstalkers: Night Warriors Unite
Darkstalkers: Night Warriors Unite is an anime-styled American animated series based on the Capcom video game franchise Darkstalkers and the third animated entry in the franchise after the 1995 animated series and the Madhouse-produced OVAs that ran from 1997 to 1998. Premiering on Netflix on June 2018, the twenty-fourth anniversary of Darkstalkers' original Japanese arcade release, the series became an instant hit with the fanbase of its source material though Capcom still didn't have any word on new games in the series even with its success. The series is rated TV-14. Plot In a world where humans and supernatural beings known as Darkstalkers coexist, the Makai Realm spawned these creatures after the two worlds became connected. The two races were never on the best of terms with the exception of government agent Harry Grimoire and his feline pop star friend Felicia. But when an alliance between the alien warlord Pyron and the Makai noble Jedah Dohma threaten both worlds, the two must assemble a team of Darkstalkers to combat them and defend the universe. Characters Night Warriors * Agent Harry Grimoire (voiced by Sean Schemmel): An adult version of the character Harry Grimoire from the first Darkstalkers cartoon. Unlike his counterpart who is descended from the wizard Merlin, this version of Harry is a normal government agent with a fascination for the supernatural. When Pyron and Jedah began attacking, he was the first to respond by contacting Felicia and scouring the world for other Darkstalkers willing to join them in defending humanity. * Felicia (voiced by Melissa Fahn): A catwoman adopted by a nun when she was a baby, Felicia dreamed of peace between humans and Darkstalkers. Contrast to the other Night Warriors, Felicia is always cheerful and optimistic but knows when to get her paws dirty. * Morrgian Aensland (voiced by Siobhan Flynn): The hedonist daughter of Makai noble Belial Aensland and older half-sister of Lilith Aensland. Despite her royal status within the Makai realm, she usually shirks her duties and visits the human world to party and fight. When she was visited by Harry and Felicia, she immediately accepted the offer for the fun of it. * Demitri Maximoff (voiced by Richard Epcar): Master of one of the eight ruling families of Makai, Demitri is a proud vampire lord who once challenged Morrigan's father Belial, but it resulted in being defeated and banished to the human world. Over the next hundred years he slowly regained his power through drinking the blood of unfortunate travelers and turning them into his servants. He intended to do the same to Harry when he, Felicia and Morrigan visited his castle to recruit him unless he fought Morrigan in battle. Morrigan accepted and after learning of her father's death, Demitri joined the Night Warriors to seek a new challenge: Pyron. * Jon Talbain (voiced by John DiMaggio): Once a normal young man living in England, Jon was transformed into a werewolf under the full moon and outcast by society. Fearing that his monstrous self could endanger humanity, Talbain put himself under intense training to suppress it and succeeded, but he only won over the children. The still budding Night Warriors paid him a visit and while initially refusing, Jon joined the team after defeating Pyron's minion Huitzil. * Anakaris (voiced by Keith Ferguson): The deceased ruler of an Egyptian empire, Anakaris ordered his servants to preserve his body in a self-resurrecting pyramid after forseesing his own demise. He was later killed and stored in the pyramid's chamber while his kingdom fell. Thousands of years later, he was reawakened by Pyron to combat the Night Warriors before joining their side after he was freed. * Bishamon (voiced by Phil LaMarr): A man possessed by the cursed samurai armor Hannya and the sword Kien after discovering it in an antique shop. He was discovered by the Warriors during a violent rampage before he was tamed by Anakaris. Feeling grateful for the rescue, Bishamon joined the team and struck up a friendship with Anakaris. * Rikuo (voiced by Scott McNeil): The former ruler of a peaceful merfolk kingdom that was destroyed by Pyron creating underwater volcanoes and earthquakes. Immediately joining the Night Warriors to seek revenge, Rikuo barely interacts with his teammates with the exception of Morrigan who finds him curiously attractive for a fishman. * Victor von Gerdenheim (voiced by Liam O'Brien): A golem inspired by Frankenstein's Monster created by a scientist who died after Victor's creation. Believing the professor was ignoring him since he was unfamiliar with death, Victor traveled the world with his little sister Emily to become the strongest in the world. He is the final Darkstalker to join the Night Warriors during the first season before they journeyed to stop Pyron. * Sasquatch (voiced by Billy West): An odd Bigfoot-esque creature from Canada, Sasquatch is the most noble of his tribe and the first Darkstalker to join in the second season. His kind are averse to the Darkstalkers since they regularly menace their village so when the Night Warriors arrive to recruit him, Sasquatch immediately challenged them all to a fight. Thanks to his size, he proved to be a match for the team until Felicia offered him bananas and he immediately joined, as long as his tribe were left alone and he was given more bananas. * Hsien-Ko (voiced by Hynden Walch): One of two daughters to a pair of Senjutsushi spiritualists, Hsien-Ko and her sister Mei-Ling were transformed into Darkstalkers themselves while trying to rescue their mother after she sacrificed herself to save them from monsters. Hsien-Ko was turned into a Jiang-Shi and Mei into a seal that prevented her sister from turning evil. She was the second Darkstalker to join during the second season after Jedah kidnapped Mei and used her to take out the Night Warriors. * Donovan Baine (voiced by Diedrich Bader): A Dhampyr vampire hunter that exiled himself and turned to Buddhism after losing control of his vampire form and killing numerous people, including his own mother. Donovan hunts Darkstalkers and is regularly accompanied by a young emotionless girl named Anita (voiced by Andrea Libman) whom he seeks to awaken her emotions. After making an appearance in Season 2 as an antagonist, he reluctantly joins the Night Warriors in the third season after they learn of a prophecy that states Anita will play an important role in defeating Jedah. The Makai Alliance * Pyron (voiced by Greg Ayres): An alien warlord from the planet Hellstorm who comes to Earth to collect it and wipe out all sentient life. Upon discovering the Makai Realm, Pyron encounters the noble Jedah Dohma and proposes an alliance to accomplish both their respective goals. Pyron serves as the main antagonist of the first season until Jedah betrays him and devours his soul in the season finale, taking his place. * Jedah Dohma (voiced by David Kaye): The youngest of the three Makai noblemen and one of the chief antagonists. He is very concerned about the future of Makai and plots to save it by absorbing all souls into the Majigen. When he first meets Pyron, the two form an alliance to accomplish their goals and stop the Night Warriors from foiling them, sending out various monsters to interrupt their quest. By the end of the first season, Jedah betrays Pyron and absorbs his soul, taking over as the main antagonist from that point onward. * Lord Raptor (voiced by Tom Kenny): Formerly a popular human rockstar & cultist named Zabel Zarock who’s final song took the lives of himself and 100 of his fans, Raptor serves as Emperor Ozom’s second in command and leader of the Makai Alliance’s armies. He is accompanied by the demon Le Malta (voiced by Fred Tatasciore), who was ordered by Ozom to keep an eye on him. After Ozom is killed during the Season 1 finale, Raptor is promoted to Jedah's second in command during Season 2. * Huitzil (voiced by Armin Shimerman): Pyron's mechanical servant, one of many robot minions created by him 65 million years ago to wipe out all life on Earth so he can devour it. All the robots went into a deep sleep after completing their mission, but Huitzil in particular was later found by Aztec people before he was put away again. After Pyron was destroyed at the end of Season 1, Huitzil was left without a purpose and wandered around for a while until he met an orphan named Cecil and swore to protect him, becoming an ally of the Night Warriors. * Q-Bee (voiced by Cristina Vee): The queen of the Soul Bees that live in the territory of Jedah Dohma in Makai. She and her race are fiercely loyal to Jedah, with Q-Bee in particular acting as his spy on the Night Warriors. * Baby Bonnie Hood (voiced by Tara Strong): Bonnie Bulleta is a young Darkhunter who lives for the thrill of the hunt, tracking down various low-ranking Darkstalkers and killing them for high prices. She managed to build up so much of a fearsome reputation that Jedah became impressed enough to hire her as his personal bounty hunter midway through Season 2 as a replacement for Lilith. * Lilith Aensland (voiced by Stephanie Sheh): The younger half-angel sister of Morrigan Aensland who was seduced by Pyron to serve him. When Lilith was young, she always felt inferior to her more popular & attractive older sister and slowly grew resentful of her, which the Makai Alliance used to sway her to their side. She makes a cameo appearance at the end of Demitri's debut episode watching the fight between Morrigan and Demitri before finally debuting in the sixteenth episode, which served as the first of the five part season finale. Throughout the finale, Morrigan tried to reach out to her and make amends before Lilith accepted her apology, took part in the fight against Pyron and joined the Night Warriors from the second season onward. * Emperor Ozom (voiced by Steven Blum): One of Pyron's lieutenants, Lord Raptor's master and Jedah's right-hand man. Cruel and diabolical to a fault, he sought to eliminate Raptor in case he ever tried to betray him. During the five-part season finale, he was indeed eliminated by the rock star when he discovered Ozom's plan. * Shadow Marionette: One of Pyron's strongest fighters, able to copy any of its opponents and their moves. It is fiercely loyal to Pyron until his death, after which it switched its allegiance to Jedah. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Category:Darkstalkers Category:Capcom Category:Netflix Category:Video Game Cartoons Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows based on video games